Verboden liefde
by mrs Malfoy-Scarlet
Summary: Wat gebeurt er als je drie personen uit een verhaal vervangt? Als Harry niet bij de Duffelingen woonde, maar bij een ander, liefdevoller gezin, waarvan een dochter een heks is?
1. De brief

Wat gebeurt er als je drie personen uit een verhaal vervangt? Als Harry niet bij de Duffelingen woonde, maar bij een ander, liefdevoller gezin, waarvan een dochter een heks is?

Emma is een mooi meisje met blond haar en diepblauwe ogen. Ze is erg intelligent. Ze woont samen met haar ouders en geadopteerde broer. Haar ouders zijn erg aardig en zorgen goed voor haar. Ze heten Penny en Stephen. Haar broer heeft zwart, warrig haar, felgroene ogen en een rond brilletje. Zijn naam is Harry. Hij heeft een litteken in de vorm van een bliksemschicht op zijn voorhoofd. Penny en Stephen hadden geen idee waar hij vandaan kwam, of waarom. Ze wisten alleen dat hij 10 jaar geleden voor hen voordeur gelegd was met een briefje:

_Dit is Harry Potter, geboren op 31 juli 1980. Zorg goed voor hem, hij is bijzonder. Uitleg krijgen jullie later wel._

Emma is ongeveer even oud als Harry, zij is geboren op 8 augustus 1980. Ze kunnen erg goed met elkaar overweg.

* * *

Het is een prachtige dag, als de brieven aankomen. Twee uilen vliegen door een gezellig ingerichte straat en stoppen bij nummer 7. De uilen laten twee brieven achter en vliegen weer weg. Op hetzelfde moment hoor ik de brievenbus klapperen.

Ik pak de brieven op. Op een van de brieven staat in een sierlijk handschrift mijn naam, op de andere die van Harry.

'Harry,' roep ik. 'Post voor je!'

Hij stormt de trap af. 'Wat een rare enveloppen, ze lijken wel van perkament.'

'Ja, rare brieven hè? Dat zegel ook…'

Ik maak mijn brief voorzichtig open en lees.

_Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor_

_Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus_

_Hoofd: Albus Perkamentus_

_Het doet me genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Bijgaand treft u een lijst van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden. Het schooljaar begint op 1 september. Gelieve voor 31 augustus per uil te reageren. _

_Hoogachtend,_

_Minerva Anderling_

_Assistent-Schoolhoofd_

Ik lach, dit kan niet waar zijn. Harry denkt zo te zien hard na.

Hij zegt: 'Als dit waar is zouden ze toch wel iemand sturen om het uit te leggen? Ik bedoel, stel dat tovenaars bestaan, dan weten wij er niks van omdat onze ouders geen tovenaars zijn!'

Ik stem in: 'Ja, als ze binnen twee dagen niet iemand sturen om het uit te leggen, is het niet waar.'

De volgende dag belt er een vrouw met grijs haar en een bril aan. Ik doe de deur open.

'Ik ben professor McGonagall, aangenaam. Jij moet Emma zijn,' zegt ze. 'Mag ik binnenkomen?'

'Natuurlijk eh, mevrouw.'

'Is Harry ook thuis? Ik wil graag met jullie beide spreken.

'Ik zal hem roepen.' Ik loop naar boven en klop op Harry's deur. 'Harry? Heb je tijd om te komen? Er is een vrouw, eh, professor McGonagall, geloof ik. Ze wil ons spreken.'

Harry komt uit zijn kamer. 'Ik ben er.'

We gaan naar beneden.

'Wilt u een kopje thee, mevrouw?'

'Graag, maar daar kan ik zelf ook voor zorgen.' Ze pakt een stok, zwaait ermee en een theepot en -kopjes komen aanvliegen. Ik ben verbaasd. Zou het waar kunnen zijn? Kan ik een heks zijn?

'Hoe deed u dat, mevrouw?' zegt Harry.

'Ik wilde gewoon laten zien dat tovenaars bestaan. De enige informatie die jullie verder nog nodig hebben, is dat jullie op 1 september om 11 uur op perron 9 ¾ at moeten zijn als jullie naar Zweinstein willen.'

'Maar hoe komen we op perron 9 ¾?' Vraag ik.

'Loop gewoon tegen de muur tussen perron 9 en 10. Dus, hebben jullie besloten of jullie willen gaan?'

'Nou, ik denk dat we eerst onze ouders moeten vragen,' merkt Harry op.

'Natuurlijk,' zegt McGonagall.

Ik haal onze ouders op en breng ze naar McGonagall, die hen alles uitlegt.

'Nou, ik vind dat ze mogen gaan als ze willen,' zegt mijn moeder.

'Ik ben het daarmee eens,' knikt mijn vader. 'Dus, Harry and Emma, beslis of jullie naar Zweinstein willen gaan!'

'Ik denk dat het geweldig wordt op Zweinstein, dus ik wil graag gaan,' beslis ik.

'Dezelfde reden geldt voor mij!'

'Dat is duidelijk, ik moet nu gaan. Ik hoop jullie op Zweinstein te zien op 1 september!' Met een luide knal verdwijnt McGonagall.

* * *

**Ik weet dat ik soms Engelse namen gebruik, maar ik vind die vaak mooier :)**


	2. Ontmoeting

Ik sta samen met Harry op perron 9 ¾. Het is erg druk, overal lopen tovenaars en heksen. Ik heb nog steeds het gevoel dat dit een droom is, dat ik elk moment teleurgesteld wakker kan worden. Harry pakt mijn arm vast.

'Kom,' zegt hij.

Ik volg hem de Zweinsteinexpres in. We gaan in de laatste coupé zitten. Er zitten al twee mensen in; een jongen met rood haar en sproeten en een meisje met een wilde bos haar en een stapel boeken naast haar. Ik ga tegenover haar zitten. Ze kijkt op van haar boek.

'Ik ben Hermione Granger,' zegt ze. 'Aangenaam.' Ze geeft me een hand.

'Ik ben Emma Scarlet,' zeg ik. 'Houd jij ook zo van lezen?'

'Ja, maar ik moest ook wel vooronderzoek doen. Ik ben een dreuzeltelg, snap je.'

'Ik ook,' antwoord ik. 'En ik moet bekennen, ik heb ook alle boeken al gelezen.

'Is dat Harry Potter?' vraagt ze plotseling.

'Ja, hij is mijn broer, hoe ken je hem?'

'Elke tovenaar kent hem,' fluistert ze. 'Hij is de enige die ooit JeWeetWel heeft verslagen.'

'Maar dat moet gebeurd zijn voordat mijn ouders hem adopteerden. En hoe kun je iemand verslaan als je een baby bent?'

'Niemand weet hoe hij het gedaan heeft. Lees dit boek maar.' Ze geeft me een boek. 'Pagina 72, hoofdstuk 4.'

Ik begin net te lezen, als iemand de coupé opent. Een jongen met lichtblond haar en grijsblauwe ogen doet de deur open.

'Nou, nou, het is waar, de beroemde Harry Potter komt naar Zweinstein,' zegt hij. Hij geeft Harry een hand. 'Ik ben Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Ik zou je uit willen nodigen om bij mij en mijn vrienden te komen zitten in plaats van met een Weasley.' Toen hij Weasley zei, keek hij alsof het iets walgelijks was.

'Er is niks mis met Weasleys!' De roodharige jongen, die een Weasley is, schreeuwt.

'Dus, wat denk je Harry Potter? Kom je bij ons zitten of blijf je hier met een Weasley en...' Hij kijkt naar Hermione. 'Een modderbloedje.'

De Weasley staat op en scheldt. 'Je kunt haar niet zomaar modderbloedje noemen! Je kent haar niet eens! Ik zal je iets vertellen, jij…'

'Ron stop!' Harry pakt Ron's arm.

'Waar was ik?' Draco gaat verder. 'O ja, dus je zit liever met een Weasley, een modderbloedje en…' hij kijkt naar mij. 'Wie ben jij?' Hij kijkt verbaasd.

'Ik ben Emma Scarlet.'

'Ik ben verbaasd dat je hier zit. Ik zou jou ook willen uitnodigen bij ons te zitten. Dus, Harry en Emma, komen jullie bij ons?'

'Nee dankje,' zeggen Harry en ik.

'Jullie gaan hier spijt van krijgen, dat beloof ik,' zegt hij. Hij lijkt niet meer zo blij. Hij loopt weg.

* * *

Als we uit de Zweinsteinexpres komen, houdt Draco me tegen en begint te praten.

'Emma, ik weet dat die Potter invloed op je had,' hij kijkt me aan. 'Daarom geef ik je nog een kans. Dus, kom je bij ons? Áls je in Zwadderich komt...'

Ik onderbreek hem. 'Zwadderich is wel de laatste afdeling waar ik in kom. Ik ben een dreuzeltelg.'

'Je bent een m… dreuzeltelg?' zegt hij verbaasd.

'Een dreuzeltelg, ja.' Ik loop weg.


	3. De sorteerceremonie

We komen een grote zaal binnen. De eerste klassen moeten in een rij op alfabetische volgorde gaan staan. Een oude hoed wordt op een krukje vooraan de zaal gezet. Iedereen kijkt vol interesse naar de hoed. Ik snap niet waarom, totdat de hoed begint te zingen over de afdelingen. Als de hoed klaar is met zingen, worden onze namen één voor één omgeroepen en moeten we op het krukje gaan zitten.

De eerste bekende naam die ik hoor is Hermione Granger. Zenuwachtig gaat ze op de kruk zitten. De hoed is een tijdje stil voordat hij 'Griffoendor!' roept. Alle Griffoendors juichen als ze bij hen komt zitten.

Na nog een aantal namen is Draco aan de beurt. Hij heeft de hoed nog amper op zijn hoofd als die al 'Zwadderich!' roept. Dit keer duurt het wat langer voordat de hoed bij iemand komt die ik ken.

'Potter, Harry,' leest professor McGonagall op. Harry zit met dichtgeknepen ogen op de kruk. De hoed roept: 'Griffoendor!'

Nu ben ikzelf de volgende bekende. Langzaam loop ik naar de kruk en ga ik erop zitten. Professor McGonagall zet de hoed op mijn hoofd.

'Hmm, weer zo'n moeilijke,' zegt de hoed. 'Erg intelligent, zie ik. Je zou goed in Ravenklauw passen. Niet genoeg moed voor een Griffoendor. Maar wat is dit? Hmm, interessant.

Zwadderich!'

Ik aarzel even voordat ik van de kruk afglijd. Heb ik het goed gehoord? Zwadderich? Maar ik ben een dreuzeltelg, een 'modderbloedje'. Alle Zwadderaars juichen; behalve Draco. Hij staart me aan met opengesperde ogen. Ik besluit zo ver mogelijk bij hem uit de buurt te gaan zitten en kies een plaats naast een zwartharig eerstejaars meisje.

'Ik ben Laura Hades, aangenaam,' zegt ze en ze steekt haar hand uit.

Even ben ik verbaasd, een Zwadderaar die aardig is? Dan schud ik haar hand en zeg ik: 'Emma Scarlet.'

'Ben je niet blij dat je in Zwadderich zit?' vraagt ze.

'Nee, hoe weet je dat?'

'Nou, je kijkt niet bepaald vrolijk. Maar je bent niet de enige. Ik stond ook niet bepaald te trappelen om een Zwadderaar te worden.'

Ik zucht. 'Ik had liever in Ravenklauw gezeten. Daar was ik ook bijna ingedeeld, maar toen zag de hoed iets waardoor ik in Zwadderich kwam.'

'Ik had ook liever in Ravenklauw gezeten, maar ik ben kennelijk niet slim genoeg. Niet dat ik dat verwacht had.'

'Waarom zit je in Zwadderich?'

'Mijn familie. Ik ben een volbloed en mijn hele familie heeft al in Zwadderich gezeten. Er was bij mij geen reden om de traditie te verbreken. Waarom zit jij hier?'

'Geen idee, ik ben een dreuzeltelg.'

'Ik heb zo'n idee dat je niet rust voordat je het weet.'

'Ik heb zo'n idee dat je gelijk hebt.' Lach ik.

'Ik heb het gevoel dat veel met elkaar op gaan trekken.'

'Daar kun je ook wel eens gelijk in hebben. Ik snap niet dat je niet slim genoeg bent voor Ravenklauw.'


	4. Laura

Na het feestmaal worden alle eerstejaars naar de leerlingenkamers geleid. Laura legt me dingen uit over zwerkbal.

'Dus er zijn drie jagers, twee drijvers, een wachter en een zoeker?'

'Ja, dat klopt helemaal. Dan heb je ook nog de beukers, de slurk en het allerbelangrijkste: de snaai.'

'Waarom is de snaai het belangrijkst?'

'De snaai is het meeste punten waard. Ook is de wedstrijd pas afgelopen als de snaai gevangen is. Zo kunnen wedstrijden soms dagenlang doorgaan.'

'Maar als de snaai het belangrijkste is, is dan de zoeker ook het belangrijkst?'

'Zo zou je het kunnen zeggen.'

We komen aan in de kerkers en we worden rondgeleid. Ik merk op dat er veel gefluisterd wordt waarbij er ook afkeurende blikken op me geworpen worden. Het zal wel over mij gaan, om mijn afkomst. Ik zucht.

'Ze praten zeker over je?' vraagt Laura.

'Ik denk het wel, die Draco zal wel aan iedereen verteld hebben dat ik een dreuzeltelg ben.'

'Daar vind ik hem wel een type voor.'

'Ik had al zo'n idee dat hij mij niet mag, maar ik heb geen idee wat ik misdaan heb.'

'Het is gewoon dat je bij dreuzels woont, verder is er niks mis met je.'

'Gelukkig heb ik jou.'

* * *

Even later zijn we op onze slaapkamers.

'Ik moet je wat vertellen,' zegt Laura.

'Wat is er? Is er iets mis?'

'Ik denk dat ik een soort gave heb, dat ik soms de gedachten van mensen opvang.'

'Dus daarom wist je dat ik niet in Zwadderich wilde.'

'Ja, maar ik kan niet zelf bepalen wat ik wil horen.'

'Kunnen jullie je mond even houden?' snauwt een meisje.

'En wie mag jij dan wel zijn?' vraag ik.

'Dat gaat jou niks aan, modderbloedje.'

'Dat is Pansy Parkinson,' zucht Laura. 'Ze is erg anti-dreuzel.'

'Er zijn hier mensen die willen slapen!' zegt Pansy.

'We praten morgen wel verder.' Laura rolt met haar ogen.

Ik ga liggen en denk na over alle gebeurtenissen van vandaag. Ik vraag me af waarom iedereen dreuzeltelgen bevooroordeeld. Ik kan er niet goed tegen als iemand me niet mag en nu blijken tientallen mensen me niet te mogen terwijl ze me niet kennen.

* * *

Uitgeput door alle indrukken val ik in slaap.

Als ik de volgende ochtend wakker word, staat Laura naast mijn bed.

'Emma, opstaan, we moeten zo ontbijten.'

Ik gaap even en ga overeind zitten. Dan valt het me op dat er felgekleurde strepen door haar haar zitten.

'Wat heb je met je haar gedaan? Heb je het geverfd?'

'Nee, hoezo?'

'Gister was het nog zwart, toch?'

'Heb ik je het nog niet verteld? Ik ben een transformagiër. Ik kan mijn uiterlijk veranderen als ik dat wil.'

'Dat zou ik ook wel willen,' zucht ik.

'Jij hebt dat niet nodig! Alle jongens kijken al naar je, je hebt het misschien niet door, maar je bent echt knap.'

'Dat valt wel mee,' bloos ik.

Ik kleed me snel aan en ik was me, daarna loop ik met Laura naar de Grote Zaal. Gelukkig is het nog redelijk vroeg, zodat er nog niet veel Zwadderaars aan de tafel zitten. Ik zie Draco Malfoy wel zitten. Als ik naar hem kijk, kijkt hij vlug weg.

'Weet jij welke les we eerst hebben?' vraag Laura.

'Volgens mij eerst een blokuur toverdranken.' Ik drink van mijn pompoensap.

'Eet je niks?' vraagt Laura bezorgd.

'Nee, ik eet 's ochtends nooit.'

'Dat is niet goed voor je, weet je zeker dat je niks hoeft?' Ze pakt zelf een broodje.

'Nee, ik hoef echt niet.'

Laura drinkt haar pompoensap ook op en staat dan op.

'Kom, dan gaan we vast naar het lokaal.'


	5. Eerste lessen

**Het spijt me dat ik al zolang niet meer geschreven heb, maar ik had het erg druk met school. Ik ga zeker proberen in de vakantie veel meer te updaten! Willen jullie aub wel reviews schrijven, zodat ik weet wat jullie ervan vinden en het zo nodig aan kan passen? Alvast bedankt.**

* * *

Laura en ik staan al een tijdje bij het lokaal te praten als er een helemaal in zwart geklede man aan komt lopen. Zelfs zijn haar is zwart.

Ik wil net aan Laura vragen wie het is, als ze al antwoordt.

'Dat is professor Sneep, leraar toverdranken en hoofd van Zwadderich. Ze zeggen dat hij elk jaar weer solliciteert voor leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, maar dat Perkamentus hem niet aan wil nemen.'

We lopen achter de anderen de klas in. Als vanzelfsprekend gaan we naast elkaar zitten. Ik pak mijn boeken uit mijn tas.

'Ik kan jullie leren hoe je vloeibaar geluk kunt maken,' begint professor Sneep. 'Ik kan jullie leren roem in een drankje te maken.'

Ik zie Harry verwoed schrijven.

'Als Potter ook even op wil letten.'

Harry stopt zijn veer weg en kijkt op.

'Of weet je het allemaal al? Vertel me, waar zou je zoeken als ik je om een bezoar vroeg?'

Hermione steekt haar hand op, maar professor Sneep negeert haar.

'Ik heb geen idee professor.'

'Roem is kennelijk niet alles, Potter. 10 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor!'

Ik hoor sommige Zwadderaars, waaronder Pansy en Draco (waarom verbaast mij dit niet?), lachen.

Ik verbaas me erover hoe professor Sneep Harry behandelt. Ook merk ik dat hij Zwadderaars erg voortrekt. Hij laat bijna alleen Zwadderaars antwoord geven op zijn vragen, waardoor de Griffoendors geen punten krijgen. Aan het einde van de les loop ik nog even naar Harry.

'Ik vind het echt vervelend voor je dat Sneep je zo behandelt.'

'Gelukkig ben jij niet zoals de andere Zwadderaars,' zucht Ron.

'Ik ben niet de enige.' Ik glimlach en gebaar dat Laura moet komen. 'Dit is Laura.'

Ze geeft Harry, Ron en Hermione een hand.

'Ze zit ook in Zwadderich en slaapt bij mij op de kamer.'

'En ik ben hopelijk ook niet zoals de andere Zwadderaars.' Ze lacht.

'Laura, dit zijn Harry, Ron en Hermione,' ik wijs hen een voor een aan.

* * *

Al pratend en lachend lopen we door de gangen, totdat Laura en ik een andere kant op moeten. We spreken af dat we bij de lunch elkaar weer opzoeken. Laura en ik gaan naar Bezweringen.

Bij de lunch zoeken Laura en ik de anderen op.

'Hoe was Bezweringen?' vraagt Hermione oprecht geïnteresseerd.  
'Er was niks mis met Bezweringen, maar met de leerlingen…'

'Laat me raden, Malfoy?' vraagt Harry.

'Onder andere… Ook Pansy en Diana.'

'Wie is Diana?' vraagt Ron terwijl hij eet.

'Volbloed Zwadderaar, die denkt dat ze geweldig is. Ze is de beste vriendin van Pansy.' Vertelt Laura. 'Daar zit ze.' Ze wijst naar Diana.

Ron's mond valt open. 'Ze is wel… knap.'

Ook Harry staart naar Diana.

'Jongens, kom op! Ik wil wedden dat ze jullie geen blik waardig keurt.' Ik schud mijn hoofd en rol met mijn ogen. 'Jongens…' zeg ik tegen Laura.

'Ik snap het niet. Jullie staren met open mond naar Diana terwijl Emma hier vlak voor je neus staat!'

Harry en Ron draaien hun hoofden mijn kant op. Ik voel dat mijn hoofd langzaam rood wordt. 'Laura,' fluister ik. 'Waarom zei je dat?'

'Het is toch waar? Hermione, wat vind jij daarvan?'

'Ik ben het met je eens!'

Ik word nog roder dan ik al was. 'Ehm, dankje, denk ik…'

Laura begint te lachen en ook Hermione kan haar lach niet meer inhouden. Het werkt aanstekelijk en al gauw kunnen we alle vijf niet meer bijkomen. Dan komt professor McGonagall aanlopen.

'Gaan jullie ook even naar jullie eigen afdelingstafel?' ze kijkt streng naar Laura en mij.

'Het spijt ons professor.'

Snel loop ik met Laura naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Daar barsten we weer in lachen uit.

* * *

Ik sta buiten met de Zwadderaars en de Griffoendors, we hebben vliegles.

'Dus eerst proberen jullie je bezem omhoog te krijgen door 'omhoog' te zeggen.'

Iedereen begint te proberen, een paar mensen lukt het in één keer – bijvoorbeeld Harry en Draco – maar de meesten moeten het meerdere keren proberen – waaronder Laura, Hermione, Ron en ik.

'Omhoog, omhoog. Omhoog!'

Ik zie dat meer van de helft van de leerlingen de bezem al omhoog heeft en ik raak gefrustreerd.

'Omhoog!'

'Rustig, concentreer je!' zegt professor Hooch. 'Als je je bezem omhoog hebt, mag je voorzichtig opstappen. Voorzichtig!'

Draco stapt op en vliegt naar me toe.

'Wat is er Scarlet? Kun je niet vliegen? Kijk hier eens de 'geweldige' Scarlet kan niet vliegen!'

'Scarlet kan niet vliegen!' hoor ik de Zwadderaars spotten.

'Dat kan ik wel!' Ik doe twee stappen in Malfoy's richting en kijk hem woedend aan.

'Bewijs het maar.' Hij kijkt spottend terug.

'Omhoog!' zeg ik. Een bezem komt aanvliegen.

'Hé, dat is mijn bezem!' roept Ron.

'Het was de bezem…' zeg ik tegen mezelf.

Ik stap op en begin voorzichtig wat rond te vliegen. Het voelt geweldig.

'Eens zien of je dit ook kan.' Malfoy vliegt op Harry af en pakt zijn bril.

'Laat Harry hierbuiten.'

'Waarom verdedig je hem, ben je verliefd op Potter?'

'Misschien wel, liever op hem dan op jou. Wat maakt jou het uit?'

De Griffoendors beginnen spontaan te applaudisseren.

'Je denkt zeker dat je slim bent.'

'Geef die bril terug, Malfoy.'

'Kom hem maar halen.' Hij vliegt een stuk omhoog.

Ik ga ook omhoog en blijf vlak voor zijn neus hangen. Hij duikt onder me door en vliegt weg. Ik vlieg zo snel mogelijk achter hem aan. Ik ga plat op mijn bezem liggen en merk dat ik Malfoy langzaam bijhaal. Als ik naast hem vlieg, grijp ik met één hand naar de bril, maar het is mis. Ik versnel nog eens en doe nog een poging. Nu heb ik de bril in mijn hand. Ik land en geef de bril terug aan Harry.

'Dankjewel,' zegt hij.

Intussen landt Malfoy ook. 'Hier krijg je spijt van.'


	6. Verliefd?

**Ik wil graag alle schrijvers van reviews en volgers bedanken, jullie hebben me echt geholpen om toch verder te gaan schrijven. Ik wil vooral bedanken voor het sturen van PM's (hint) ;). Je mag me altijd vragen om je verhalen te lezen, dat zal ik met plezier doen! En ik laat zeker een review achter, of ik stuur een PM. **

* * *

Er wordt die avond veel gepraat over mijn actie tijdens de vliegles, in een goede en slechte manier. Natuurlijk komen de slechte verhalen van Zwadderich (Malfoy, Pansy, Diana). Gelukkig krijg ik ook veel goede reacties van de andere afdelingen. Zelfs de vijfdejaars wachter van Griffoendor feliciteert me.

'Emma Scarlet?' hoor ik iemand achter me zeggen.

'Ja.' Ik draai me om.

'Ik ben Olivier Plank, aanvoerder en wachter van Griffoendor.'

'Aangenaam.' Ik geef hem een hand.

'Ik wilde even zeggen dat het echt een geweldige actie was tegen Malfoy. Het zou me niet verbazen als je volgend jaar in het zwerkbalteam van Zwadderich kwam.'

'Nou, bedankt.' Ik bloos.

Jammer genoeg komen zijn vrienden aanlopen. Ze sleuren hem zowat bij de Zwadderaars vandaan.

'Hé Emma, ik spreek je nog wel.' Hij zwaait en loopt daarna met zijn vrienden mee. Ik zwaai terug, terwijl ik weet dat hij me niet meer kan zien.

'Volgens mij is hier iemand verliefd,' glimlacht Laura over mijn schouder.

Ik draai me om zodat ik tegenover haar sta. 'Echt niet.'

'Je bloost, dat bewijst genoeg.'

Haar opmerking laat me nog meer blozen. 'Ik bloos gewoon snel.'

'Het geeft niets, ik moet toegeven dat hij knap is,' knipoogt ze terwijl ze wegloopt. 'Kom je mee? We kunnen beter teruggaan naar de leerlingenkamer.'

Ik loop achter haar aan.

'Ik vind hem gewoon aardig.'

'Oké,' zegt Laura met een glimlachje.

'Echt waar!'

'Hm,' mompelt ze. 'Jammer genoeg is hij een Griffoendor.'

'Waarom is dat jammer? Er is niks mis met Griffoendor.'

'Nee, met Griffoendor is niks mis. Er is gewoon een soort ongeschreven regel dat Zwadderaars geen relaties met Griffoendors hebben.'

'Is het niet ook een soort ongeschreven regel dat er geen dreuzeltelgen in Zwadderich komen?'

'Ja, dat klopt.'

'Die heb ik ook al overtreden. Ik laat me niet tegenhouden door een regel en zeker niet door een ongeschreven regel.'

'Dus je geeft toe dat je hem leuk vindt?'

Ik geef haar lachend een duw. 'Oké, ik geef toe dat hij knap is.'

'Niet meer?'

'Niet meer en niet minder.'

Al lachend lopen Laura en ik de leerlingenkamer binnen. Het grootste deel van de Zwadderaars is daar al. Ook Diana zit er met haar vriendinnen.

'Daar is onze 'grote held'. Je geniet zeker wel van al die aandacht?' spot ze.

'Nou, nee, ik was eigenlijk…' protesteer ik.

'Wat heb je gedaan om de aandacht van de zwerkbalaanvoerder van Griffoendor te krijgen? Liefdesdrankje?' Ze loopt naar me toe en pakt een plukje van mijn haar. 'Glamorganahaar?'

Ze bekijkt het plukje haar even en laat het dan weer vallen.

'Zeg het maar, ik vertel het niet verder,' fluistert ze met een glimlachje.

Diana, die groter is dan ik, staat vlak voor me en kijkt me doordringend aan. Even lijkt het alsof haar haren glinsteren, maar dan is het weg. Ik knipper met mijn ogen en kijk nog eens goed, maar nu zie ik het niet meer. Het zal het zonlicht zijn geweest.

'Ik heb niks gebruikt.'

'Het maakt niet uit, we willen allemaal wel eens de aandacht van een jongen. Iedereen maakt fouten. Sommige fouten zijn alleen groter dan andere.'

Even kijkt ze me kwaad aan, maar dan verschijnt haar mierzoete glimlach weer.

'Je moet alleen onthouden dat je hier niet veilig bent,' zegt ze zo zacht dat alleen ik het kan horen. 'Je mag dan vriendjes zijn met de andere afdelingen, Zwadderich is mijn terrein.'

Ze loopt weer naar haar vriendinnen en zegt nu luider: 'Dit was een leerzaam gesprek Emma. Ik spreek je nog wel.'

Verontwaardigd trek ik Laura mee naar de slaapkamer.

'Ze bedreigde me!' sis ik.

'Laat haar maar, ze heeft gewoon veel praatjes waar niks van terecht komt.'

'Weet je dat zeker? Ze leek me nogal… serieus.'

'Het komt wel goed. Maak je maar geen zorgen, die Malfoy is nu even belangrijker. Hij laat het hier echt niet bij.'

'Wat denk je dat hij gaat doen?'

'Hij gaat proberen je te vervloeken of zoiets. Niet dat we genoeg spreuken kennen.'

'Ik zal oppassen, dankjewel.'

Als Diana en Pansy ook de slaapkamer binnenkomen, besluiten Laura en ik dat we beter nog een rondje door Zweinstein kunnen lopen. We gaan eerst richting de bibliotheek. Ik praat met Laura over de vliegles.

'Ik had nooit gedacht dat vliegen zo geweldig zou zijn,' zucht ik.

'Laat mij maar fijn op de grond, anders veroorzaak ik alleen maar ongelukken.'

Als we de hoek omlopen, bots ik tegen iemand op en ik val op de grond.

'Heb ik je pijn gedaan?' hoor ik een vaag bekende stem zeggen.

'Nee, het gaat wel.'

Ik probeer op te staan, maar een stekende pijn in mijn heup houdt me tegen.

'Weet je zeker dat het gaat lukken?' vraagt de stem weer.

Nu kijk ik pas op. Ik zie Olivier Plank met een bezorgde blik over me heen gebogen staan.

'Zal ik een leraar halen?' vraagt hij.

'Nee, het lukt echt wel.'

Hij helpt me op te staan en houdt mijn arm daarna nog een paar seconden vast.

'Heb je nergens pijn?'

'Alleen mijn heup een beetje.'

'Moet ik met je meelopen tot de deur van de leerlingenkamer?'

'Bedankt voor het aanbod, maar het hoeft niet. Laura is bij me.'

'Natuurlijk,' hij knikt teleurgesteld.

'Dan gaan we maar,' zegt Laura terwijl ze eerst naar Olivier en daarna naar mij kijkt. Ze kijkt me vragend aan. Ik knik.

'Ja, dan gaan we maar.'

Laura en ik draaien ons om en lopen weg.

'Wacht!'

'Ja?' ik draai me weer om.

'Wil je morgen met me lunchen bij het meer?'

'Oh, ja, lijkt me leuk!'

'Dan zie ik je daar om half 1?'

'Ik zal er zijn.'

* * *

**Laat me weten wat je ervan vond! Geef tips, of stuur suggesties voor het volgende hoofdstuk! Als ik jouw idee gebruik zal ik je naam zeker noemen.**


	7. Het afspraakje

**Een kort hoofdstukje dit keer. En het spijt me dat het zolang geduurd heeft.**

* * *

Het is nu 10 voor 12 en ik begin zenuwachtig te worden. Ik geloof dat ik al 23 keer aan Laura heb gevraagd of mijn haar goed zit en 23 keer kreeg ik hetzelfde antwoord: 'Emma, maak je geen zorgen, je ziet er prachtig uit!' Ook heb ik me in 5 minuten al 4 keer omgekleed. Toen ik eindelijk wist wat ik aan wilde trekken, mijn lievelingsrokje, heb ik mijn hele koffer overhoop gehaald om het te vinden. Om tot de conclusie te komen dat ik het niet mee heb.

'Het moet er echt zijn! Ik zou het nooit vergeten.'

'Hoe ziet het eruit?'

'Het is een zwart-wit geruit rokje.'

'Ik kan het echt nergens vinden…'

'Ik ben het dus wel vergeten.' Ik schiet in de stress. 'Wat moet ik aantrekken?'

'Emma, rustig. Je hebt genoeg andere kleren.'

Na lang nadenken en overleggen met Laura trek ik een zwart rokje en een rood topje aan. Het is erg warm voor september, dus ik hoef geen vestje mee te nemen.

'Ik moet opschieten, straks kom ik te laat!'

'Tot straks Emma!'

'Doei.'

Ik loop snel naar het meer, Ron en zijn broers hebben me uitgelegd hoe ik daar moet komen. Als ik er ben, zie ik Olivier nog nergens. Logisch, ik ben 10 minuten te vroeg. Ik ga in de schaduw van een boom zitten, het is te warm om in de zon te zitten. Ik doe mijn ogen dicht en geniet van het koele briesje. Ik hoor verderop gelach. Ik doe mijn ogen weer open om te kijken wie het is. Dat had ik beter niet kunnen doen. Het zijn Malfoy, 2 andere jongens, Pansy en Diana. Als ze zien dat ik naar ze kijk, komen ze mijn kant oplopen.

'Als dat Scarlet niet is.'

'Malfoy, laat me met rust.'

'Ik wil je alleen voorstellen aan mijn vrienden, Crabbe en Goyle.'

Ik krijg een lachbui, maar ik houd me in. Crabbe en Goyle zien er niet echt uit als vrienden met wie je ontzag wekt. Ze zien er meer uit als kneusjes.

'Mooi, je hebt ze voorgesteld, ga nu maar weer weg.'

'Je zit liever alleen? Of heb je gewoon geen vrienden.' Lacht Diana.

'Ssht,' sist Malfoy. 'Wil jij je niet bij ons aansluiten?'

'Wat?' gilt Diana. 'Dat kun je niet zomaar vragen! Ze is een modderbloedje!'

'Dreuzeltelg of niet, zolang ze aan de kant van JeWeetWel staat, hoort ze bij ons.'

'Zou je willen Malfoy. Nooit zal ik daarbij horen,' bijt ik hem toe.

'Verkeerde keus, modderbloedje! Je zult geen kansen meer krijgen.' Diana zwaait met haar haar en loopt weg. Pansy loopt nederig achter haar aan.

'Je tweede fout, Scarlet. Hier zul je voor boeten.' Malfoy pakt zijn toverstok.

Gelukkig word ik gered, want iemand roept "Expelliarmus!" en de toverstok vliegt uit Malfoys handen. Malfoy rent snel achter zijn stok aan en komt niet meer terug.

Ik draai me om en zie mijn held staan. Het is Olivier.

'Problemen Emma?' vraagt hij bezorgd.

'Het is niks.' Ik haal mijn schouders op.

Dan geeft hij me een hand en een kus op mijn wang. 'Fijn dat je gekomen bent.'

'Begroet je iedereen zo?'

'Nee, alleen mooie meisjes.' Hij knipoogt.

Ik kijk alleen even blozend naar de grond. Even is het stil.

Dan vraag ik: 'Hoe is het eigenlijk om op Zweinstein te zitten?'

'Het is echt geweldig.'

'Mooi.'

'Zolang je met de goede mensen omgaat.' Voegt hij eraan toe. Veelbetekenend kijk hij me aan.

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Emma, Malfoy is niet een van de goede mensen.' Hij zucht even. 'Je weet van JeWeetWel?'

'Ja…' aarzel ik.

'Zijn vader is een dooddoener, een van de volgers van JeWeetWel. Er gaan geruchten dat Malfoy zelf ook dooddoener wil worden zodra hij er oud genoeg voor is.'

'Maar dat is vreselijk! Hoe kun je achter zo iemand staan?'

'Het komt allemaal door die vervloekte bloedstatus. Als je volbloed bent, is de kans veel groter dat je bij de dooddoeners komt.'

'Waarom doen mensen dat?'

'Ik weet het niet Emma. Het is gewoon zo. Mensen gaan mee met de stroom.'

Ik zucht. 'Ja, mensen gaan mee met de stroom.'

* * *

**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden! Alsjeblieft review en als je een opmerking hebt over hoe het verhaal verdergaat of iets dergelijks, stuur me dan een PM, ik zal antwoorden. Ook als je wilt dat ik jouw verhaal lees zet het in je review of PM en ik zal het lezen**

**-x-**


End file.
